Cold brew coffee refers to coffee that is brewed in cold water or room-temperature water, and is less bitter and has a smooth flavor in comparison with coffee made in traditional methods. Accordingly, the number of people enjoying the cold brew coffee is growing explosively.
The cold brew coffee may be divided into cold brew coffee of a drip extraction type and cold brew coffee of an immersion extraction type according to a brewing method. The cold brew coffee of the drip extraction type is made by dripping cold water over ground coffee using gravity and letting it pass through the coffee, and the cold brew coffee of the immersion extraction type is made by brewing ground coffee in a vessel containing water. However, the cold brew coffee made in any extraction method has disadvantages that long time is required to brew and it is difficult to sell for commercial purpose.
As a solution to the above-described problems of the cold brew coffee, a registered patent of an earlier application (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1630262), filed by the inventors of the present application, suggested an immersion extraction type cold brew coffee extraction device.
However, the registered patent of the earlier application still has a problem to be solved from the aspects of time and emotion by considering the coffee culture of busy modern people.